Cross' Master
by 3Alaska3
Summary: The last known Soulweaver alive was Cross' Master. How ironic. Zephyr Zin is a crazy, dangerous, wild card that could greatly affect the War...if she didn't have a crazy protectiveness for her apprentice's apprentice. With a gambling addiction and several other more...dangerous hobbies, Zephyr takes Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda out for training.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup, here's my next story. Tell me what you think. Feel free to PM me or review. Looking for a beta on all stories... Don't own never will.**

* * *

The phone shrilly rang. The overworked Supervisor picked up the old lime phone preparing to give the General he thought to be on the other side a loud lecture. However he never got around to it... A feminine voice floated from the other end before he had the chance to even begin speaking. "Clearance code 13,"

Komui was shocked...a new person. From Central or Outside?

Komui Lee immediately stood from his crowded office, walking quickly towards the observation room where he ran into Reever who seemed to be on his way to the Observation room also.

"Ah, just in time Supervisor. I was about to send someone to get you. Apparently the golems are acting up. Just static,"

Komui looked at Reever in disbelief. It was rare, if impossible for the golems to malfunction unless dead or disabled. The two scientists quickly walked towards the room, urgency felt sorely.

Upon reaching the room they faced monitors in disbelief.

Static flickered on them; accenting the mystery, scientists yelled and ran across the room trying to fix the staticky screens. Reever glanced worriedly at his boss,"You don't think that it's the Noah, do you?"

Komui looked at his subordinate sharply, worry clearly showing on his face,"I hope not. However, I do have an idea as to who it is. A few moments ago I received a call telling me that Clearance Code 13 was in effect."

"What?!" Reever exclaimed,"How could that be possible? That's what General Cross used to alert us that he was here."

"Exactly, that's why i want to wait and see who is messing up the golems," Komui said as he glanced at Reever then back at the screens.

"Can't we at least send one of the exorcists to be sure?" Reever asked, clearly worried about the security of the new Black Order's location.

"No, I'm sure Cross wouldn't have told just anyone the code,"Komui looked Reever in the eye,"Have some faith. It's probably a modified Akuma or an accomplice of Cross."

Komui tapped his mouth thoughtfully,"But to be on the safe side,"he raised his voice,"I want all exorcists to the front door."

The order was relayed and movement was detected on the lower and upper floors. Komui and Reever hurried towards the front door where Allen, Kanda, Lenalee, Lavi, Krory, Bookman, Miranda, Noise, Chaozzi, Timothy, Tiedoll, Nine and Socalo waited.

"What happened, brother?" Lenalee asked worried once she'd seen all of the available and alive Exorcists gathered at the front door. Silently Komui held up a finger and focused on the elaborate and ornate door. Perturbed every exorcist save the Generals, who were conversing to themselves, looked towards the door. What felt like hours later but in reality were seconds, the noise of running feet approached. Every being tensed preparing to fight.

The door flew inward and a figure flashed by. A tan cloak was discarded by the threshold and as everyone looked around puzzled as to where the wearer was they became aware of a coughing sound at the other side of the hallway. Immediately they moved as one to see a long black haired woman holding Allen up against the wall by the throat.

The woman snarled angrily at the white haired boy,"Where is he? What have you done?"

Choking and startled Allen replied,"I-I'll tell you if you *cough* let me go!"

She did and dropped Allen causing him to collapse on the floor trying to regain his breath. Lenalee and Lavi rushed forward to help him glancing at the black clad woman suspiciously.

Bookman took one look at the woman then glanced away while the Generals stood back cautiously. Link, having been detained by a matter, walked quickly towards his charge and hauled the boy to his feet. Allen, now having regained his breath, spoke,"I have no clue."

Lavi glanced between his 'friend' and the newcomer. He had no idea o the relation between the two but his mentor seemed to.

Komui cleared his throat and asked,"If you don't mind, can we settle this in my office."

The woman turned around giving everyone a clear view of her face for the first time. A black eye accented by the many highlights in her bangs. The left side of her face was covered by those bangs while the right remained seeable. A frown tugged at her lips while her eye remained determined and grim. he hair was held in a ponytail that was held by a pin. Her clothes consisted of a sleeveless black button down coat that reached past her knees. Her hands and covered by sleeves starting a few inches past her shoulder blade. Boots reached past the hem of her coat.

Her eye narrowed and she nodded ever so slightly. Komui showed her to his, as usual, paperwork filled office. Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, Bookman and the three Generals followed.

Once inside she once again turned and snarled at Allen,"What do you mean 'I don't know'? He's your fucking teacher!"

"When I say I don't know, I don't know!" Allen said panic creeping into his voice.

"Ano," Lenalee began nervously,"Can you please tell us what's going on?"

Allen gave her a sympathetic look and started speaking,"Well you see...Master-"

He was immediately cut off by Lavi,"I though Cross was your Master?"

"I was getting there!" Allen continued, irritated,"She is Master's Master,"

"You're kidding, right? There's no way that General Cross could have a Master," Lavi said indecorous.

"What he said was true,"Bookman said,"However I do not know much about this person either."

"She is not from the Black Order or the Vatican," Link commented from the corner, where he had gone unnoticed.

"Then how could she teach Cross?" Lenalee asked.

"Explain, Moyashi." Kanda said.

"My name's Allen! God damn it!" Allen said angrily before calming down.

"I'll explain," the woman, now known as Cross' Master spoke from her vantage point against the wall,"My name is Zephyr Zaria, Cross' teacher. He has been my pupil for about 20 plus years."

"Geez, how old is this guy," Lavi muttered to Kanda before being shot a dirty look by most of the people in the room.

"For your information he's pretty young compared to me," Zephyr retorted irritated.

Lavi opened his mouth to ask how old she was but was deterred by a frantic Allen. "I come from the organization-the Souls. I am and will always be the only member. I have nothing to do with the Vatican or Order other than my connections with Marian and Allen."

"What does this...organization do?" Komui asked hesitantly.

"What you exorcists do." The answer was blunt and surprising.

"What?" Lavi spoke confusedly,"Do you have Innocence then?"

She hissed,"Didn't I just say that I have nothing to do with the Order or Vatican?!"

"Then...Dark Matter?" Lavi inquired wanting to get an answer.

Her eyes widened,"That's even worse! The poor souls would would never pass on peacefully!"

She sounds just like Allen, they all thought.

"Speaking of which, Allen I need you to do it again," Zephyr said turning to her pupil's pupil.

"What do you mean 'it'," Lenalee asked, terrified that Allen was doing something bad or wrong.

"You all are welcome to watch," she said, then turned to Komui,"Do you have a wide space, preferably indoors?" Komui nodded and led the group except for the Generals and Bookman who had stayed behind to discuss something, to the training room.

Zephyr motioned for the tag-alongs to stay back as she and Allen faced each other in the middle of the room. "Are you sure it's okay for me to do this? I've only done this once, and Master was there." Allen said his face worried.

"Relax, you'll be fine. If something happens I can always force cancel. Plus, how many years do you think I've bee doing this?" Zephyr said reassuringly. Allen took a deep breath and activated his Innocence.

"Oh, would ya look at that. I told Cross it would evolve. He totally owes me 5 years now."

Zephyr took a deep breath and closed her visible eye. She whispered soft enough that it was hard to hear but not so soft as to be unheard,"Soul Imprisonment, Release."

Her skin began to glow blue as opposed to its usual pasty tan. Allen's black fingers rose to point at Zephyr as her face tensed in concentration. "Aura Containment." The air around her glowed black as the glow on her skin began flickering. Allen charged, hand outstretched. The spectators eyes widened (in Kanda's case this act of surprise was invisible). Allen's hand pierced through Zephyr's stomach.

Lenalee gave a gasp of surprise, as no blood began to spill from Zephyr's body. Allen's eye activated and the blue glow brightened while the black faded.

Allen slowly withdrew his hand and the blue glow quickly disappeared. Zephyr patted Allen on the head giving no sign of having been pierced with the Innocence. The pair approached the onlookers and Zephyr flashed them an invigorated smile. "Whadya think?"

Allen promptly collapsed.

He tilted forward and would have face planted had Link not caught him. Zephyr stopped and opened his closed eyelid, the left one. She muttered to herself something that only she could hear before she stood and announced,"Well apparently Allen hasn't had enough exorcising done and his left eyes to weak to stand the strain. We need to take him to the Infirmary...You do have one, right?"

The group stood dumbstruck for a moment at the woman's diagnostic of Allen's condition before Lenalee nodded and led them off as Komui and Reever left to discuss what they'd seen with the others. Lavi and Kanda followed Lenalee, Link, Zephyr and the unconscious Allen.

*Infirmary*

The Matron promptly rushed Allen to a bed upon seeing his state. The group watched as Allen was hiked up to the various medical instruments. Link having deposited Allen left while Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda looked on quietly. Zephyr hovered annoyingly (at least to the Matron) by Allen's bedside watching the boy for any signs of movement. There was a abundance of silence and awkwardness in the infirmary as no one knew what to say or do.

Roughly half an hour later Allen awoke jolting out of the bed from what a have been a nightmare. Zephyr immediately rushed to his side and grabbed him by the shoulder. "How are you? Do you feel okay? How's your hand? Your eye? What's up with you? Why are you so much weaker than you used to be?" Startled by the bombardment of the questions, Allen held up his hand trying to get his mind running up again.

Lenalee spoke up, unsure of what to say near this person she didn't know,"Are you okay Allen-kun?"

Allen smiled his trademark smile and said,"Of course, thank you Lenalee," he faced Zephyr and told her,"I'm perfectly fine. But I think you may need to explain what happened to Komui-san."

She frowned, clearly not liking his answer and said,"Fine."

She strode through the hallways as if she knew how the place had been built. Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee and Allen followed a ways behind.

"Who the hell is she Moyashi?!" Kanda asked gruffly, yet quietly.

Lavi and Lenalee looked at Allen too, clearly wanting to know the answer too. Allen just shook his head unable to answer as they had reached Komui's office. The door was opened to reveal Leverrier and Link instead of the Generals and Bookman who had previously been in there. Zephyr immediately halted at the door, shoulders tensing at the sight of the Inspector. She moved inside glaring at the man who's face and personality looked like a snake.

"Inspector..." She hissed warily at Leverrier,"What the hell do you want with me now..."

Leverrier just smiled politely at her and said,"An explanation. Nothing more."

"What kind of explanation?"

"One that consists of your relationship with Walker, Cross and what you are. I've seen you at Central but you've never explained your presence there."

She glared before glancing back at the Exorcists and Komui. "Fine. But only on the condition that I am allowed to borrow Allen and his friends. He is way too out of it."

Leverrier appeared to consider this for a moment before agreeing.

"As you know my name is Zephyr Zin part of the Souls. I've been an enemy of the Earl, Vatican and Order for many, many years now. I destroy Akuma and make use of the Exorcists. I am a Soulweaver. While I cannot destroy the souls, I can capture, alter, and do various other things to the Akuma and other souls." Seeing the question on the lips of Komui, she cut him off,"Akuma are not the only other souls out there. I am the only one in my organization due to the fact that I am the only Soulweaver in the world and have been for as long as I can remember. Our...species apparently died out any millennium ago. I am the sole survivor."

"Wait," Lavi interrupted,"if your species died out many millennium ago, how old does that make you?"

"Let's just say that we live very, very long. My relationship with Cross is that of a mentor. I believe that he found the Innocence and when he did, I was the first to get to him. I taught him how to control it and what to do with Maria also. He went to the Order despite my asking to stay. Look where that got him,"she spat bitterly,"He returned a few years later with Allen and bearing a General's clothing. I told him that if he kept involving himself with the Order he'd get killed but he payed no need to me. Nevertheless I helped care for Allen and train the boy." Her eyes softened,"They left a few months later. I never saw Cross again till a few months ago. He was running from the Earl because he knew too much. Allen was supposedly with the Order and safe. The Fourteenth should have been sealed for a while,"

Every person's head shot up at the mention of the exiled Noah.

"I didn't know you knew about the Fourteenth!" Allen said,"Do you know if what Master told me is true!?"

She looked away, eyes downcast. Solemnly she continued,"The seal was supposed to hold, so long as Cross and I stayed alive. However a few months ago I felt it weaken. I could only speculate that either Allen was exposed to something relating to the Fourteenth or Cross died. But then it weakened again and I knew that Cross had for sure had to have been dead or permanently hiding; cutting off any relations with anything. We has agreed had anything happened to either of us, he would give Timcampy to Allen or I would send Allen a Soul Message. So I tracked Tim down."

She finished. Allen strode up to her looking at her with desperate eyes,"Could you seal the Fourteenth again!?"

Zephyr looked at him in the eyes firmly,"I'll do it if you wish to." He was about to say yes before she continued,"But, there will be severe consequences for such a strong seal. The whole Order would have to relinquish their souls for me to use. Or the seal will take your Innocence."

Allen looked shocked at the price of the seal before shaking his head forlornly. Lenalee patted him on the back sadly.

"Now I believe it's your turn to uphold your end of the deal,"

"No,"

* * *

**So, if you don't know, I'm writings several stories at once. My updates will be one chapter at a time except for the first posting which will include two. After the next chapter of this story I have wine other story to post before I will start writing other chapters. My profile, I believe, has more info... THANKS AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys...I'm surprised I was able to update this so soon... I hope you enjoy it. Make sure you read my AN's please...Sorry 'bout the cussing...**

* * *

_"No,"_

"No?! What. Do. You. Fucking. Mean. Are you telling me you will break your promise?" Zephyr stalked over to the table Leverrier was sitting at. She slammed her hands down causing the people in the room to jump. "I sit here and tell you my whole fucking life's story! And you breaking tell me no! Who the hell do you think you are to tell me that! I don't care if you are a stupid big shot at Central!"

She turned to Allen and said in an exponentially softer, kinder tone,"Allen if you don't mind...go and pack with your friends. I'm gong to finish up here then join you at the front gate." She smiled pleasantly at the younger exorcists. The four walked out of the room, although they were rather forced by Allen. The white haired boy stopped right outside the closed door and waited until the screaming started before he left.

"WHAT THE FREAKING HELL ARE YOU THINKING?! YOU THINK YOU CAN ORDER ME AROUND LIKE A BUG?! WELL I DON'T GIVE A DAMN THING ABOUT YOU AND YOUR FUCKING CENTRAL'S THOUGHTS! I WILL DO WHAT I FUCKING WISH AND WILL TAKE MY GODDAMN APPRENTICE AND HIS FRIENDS WITH ME! DO YOU HEAR ME?! CENTRAL AND ALL YOU FUCKING INSPECTORS CAN GO AND DROWN YOUR SELF IN HELL!"

She stomped out and slammed the door shut leaving a shocked audience behind.

*Front Gate*

Allen, Kanda, Lenalee, and Lavi were waiting nervously at the front gate. Kanda stood statue still, stiff and unmoving. Lavi, unsure as to what Bookman would say to his going with Zephyr, stood using his expert eye to observe Allen. Lenalee stood nervously worried for the woman and her brother's safety from the Inspector. Allen stood confident that they would be leaving soon but a bit apprehensive as to what would come.

Zephyr suddenly appeared startling all of the exorcists out of their musings and worries. "Well, now that that's done we can leave." She turned and started walking before stopping and turning,"Well? What're you waiting for?"

A train...thought we would have been traveling a bit cooler. Lavi watched Zephyr as she fidgeted in her seat trying to get comfortable. Allen was sitting with a straight back, no sign of him being his usual jolly loose self. Lenalee was watching her four companions nervously, unsure as to what to do. Kanda watched Zephyr warily, his muscles tense and sitting as close to the window as possible.

Bzzzt. Static crackles from Tim who was situated on top of Allen's head.

"Lenalee? Allen-kun? Lavi? Kanda?" Komui's voice floated out,"Are you guys there?"

"Brother!"

"Lenalee! Are you okay? Nobody jumped you? Have any of those octopuses touched you?" Komui's eccentric worries caused the room to sweat drop.

"Don't worry Komui. Your sister is perfectly fine along with the other three exorcists you should also be worried about." Zephyr's voice had a harsh abrupt sound.

Komui's voice turned more business like,"Leverrier has agreed to let you go on your 'training' trip. He said that if anything happens, it will be on YOUR head."

Zephyr burst out laughing. A short, harsh, barking laugh,"You think he can actually do something to me?!"

"Yes, I do..."

"No worries, no worries. I'll be fine. Worry more about the four young'uns here."

"Keep them safe...I have to go now."

The call cut, then Lavi asked,"When has he actually ever left to go to work?"

The cabin was silent, a very tense awkward silence. Lavi, wanting the silence to break asked,"If all of your species died, how come you didn't?"

Zephyr looked at him sharply and Allen's eyes widened and his face grew sad.

"Your really want to know?"

Kanda and Lenalee were paying attention now. Lavi nodded staring intently at her.

"I killed them."

The weight of her words caused Lavi's eyes to soften.

"They were becoming stupid. Stupid idiots who thought they could do anything and everything. Killing and tainting the souls for their own benefits. They deserved to die after committing those taboos." Zephyr's eyes narrowed, fires showing. "One hundred of my kind. Now dead forever, never to come back."

Zephyr looked at all four of the teens with dead eyes. "Don't ever do something like that..."

She looked at Allen a smirk playing on her lips,"On a happier thought we should play Poker! I'll go get some cards!"

She left the cabin leaving the four alone. "Um, Allen-kun she does realize how good you are, right?"

Allen's face grew pale and he became cold and clammy,"I can't play against her!"

"What do you mean Moyashi?" Kanda asked voicing everyone's thoughts.

"She's the one who taught me to cheat! She an even bigger cheater,"

The train lurched to the side and all four immediately shot up. Zephyr popped her head back in the room.

"Akuma,"

They ran out and headed on top of the train. Several figures stood lazily, swaying with the wind ontop. Upon spoting the exorcists the human skiin split like a snake shedding revealing the Akuma."They're just Level 1's." Allen said, his eye having been avtivated and recognizing the Akuma before they'd even shed.

Lenalee leapt forward and landed on one of them. Lavi's hammer extended and

took out the rest.

Allen quickly scanned the surrounding area before announcing,"That's all of

them..."

They returned to the train which was now chugging along peacefully. All five settled in yet again as they drew near their destination.

"How'd you know?" Kanda spoke, surprising them all.

"What do you mean?" Zephyr asked.

"The Akuma. You knew before the Moyashi did."

"Moyashi?"

"Yuu-chan means Allen," Lavi said in response to Zephyr's question...and

getting a sword pointed at him in return.

"Ah. I see souls...that's all I can see..."

"What do you mean?" Lenalee said having detached Kanda's sword from the

seat, it having almost impale Lavi.

"Here, I'll show you."

She stood and closed her eyes. "Vision spread: room only."

Darkness fell on the room. The only light visible came from their bodies. Their actual body was only a faint outline while what looked like fires shined inside the outline. Their Innocence shined bright green. Zephyr's fire was pitch black with tiny flecks of black in it. Kanda's was dark blue, Lavi's gray, and Lenalee's red and yellow. However, Allen's was the by far the strangest. Silver with green, black, red, gold and gray. The fires moved yet never left their body outline.

"Try activating your Innocence," she said to the wonder-struck teens.

Kanda brought Mugen up and released it. His fire turned pure green.

"How does this work?" Lavi asked marveling at the sight.

"Um...it just does?"

The train screeched to a stop and the sight faded away to a normal vision.

Zephyr opened the door and looked back,"Lets go!"

The hopped off the trains me started striding away causing the exorcists to have to dash after her.

"Where are we anyway?" Allen asked looking at their surroundings in wonder.

"A town."

They all looked at her.

"Fine, fine. Didn't know you'd couldn't take a joke properly. We are in the town of Hikō. It means flying."

"What are we doing here?" Lenalee asked watching as Zephyr walked backwards her eyes watching all of them.

"We are going to visit one of my houses."

Allen looked at her suspiciously,"What kind of house?"

She laughed and said,"Not one of my haunted ones...it's one of the training houses."

She turned around as they entered the residential district. The houses were mostly the same until the end of the road where a giant house, at least two times that of the regular houses, rose towards the sky.

"There it is..."

Lavi's jaw literally dropped,"Are you rich or something?!"

Lenalee stared in wonder and Kanda grunted. Allen mentally faces palmed at all

the grandeur present. Zephyr turned around yet again and smirked,"I'll race ya slow pokes!"

She immediately took off running followed by a exponentially slower Lavi. Allen, Kanda, and Lenalee followed at a much, much calmer pace. Panting at the speed Zephyr had taken, Lavi slowed down and stopped waiting for the rest of his comrades. They entered the gardens present in front of the 'mansion'.

They kept walking and walking and walking. "Um guys, is it just me or have we been walking for way too long?" Lavi said stopping.

Kanda grunted his agreement and all of them came to a halt. Allen suddenly gasped and said,"She just have set up a loop so no one could enter without her knowledge. Let me try something."

He raised his voice and called,"Allen Walker, requesting release of loop."

His voice echoed before a metallic, robotics voice responded,"Allen Walker not recognized for immediate release. Sending request to master via telepathic signal 5. Alert level-high. All Innocence users. Allen Walker recognized in house 55 database. Information deleted. Requesting names."

Allen responded,"Allen Walker-crown clown; Yuu Kanda-Mugen; Lenalee Lee-Dark Boots; Lavi-Iron Hammer."

There was a pause,"Confirmed life in Black Order Database. Commencing scan...scan complete. 3 humans; 2 weapon types and 1 crystal. One Noah exorcist with curse and Parasitic Innocence. Recognition complete. Sending request. Request override by Master with code 5. Request cancelled. Commencing loop release. Loop released."

They all shivered at the knowledge the machine had with just a simple scan.

The house drew closer.

"Welcome to training ground 5. Please don't kill yourself."

* * *

**This one was shorter from the other one...I wanted to make it shorter but I didn't. Sorry bout that...Hopefully the next few won't be that short...**

**What'd ya think? Feel free to review or else... If you have read my AN from Chapter 1 please tell me so I know if people actually read these things or not...**

**NEXT STORY WILL BE TWO CHAPTERS OF ANOTHER TEACHER (DGM x HP fic)**

**Then I will probably start updating the story I have the most inspiration or ideas for. I ****_will _**** come to every story, but the number of chapters written will probably differ.**

**Do you prefer long, slow updates or short, fast updates?**

**Three words to describe characters?**

**Favorite part? Least favorite?**

**All wonderful things to put into the review you will be writing...**

**And MEGA big thanks to all my reviewers and favoriters and followers and stuff.**

**Check out my profile please!**

**Recommend any stories too!**

**If I got anything wrong please feel free to tell me...**

**REVIEW you shall...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup! I know it's been a while but here's the next chap. Please read the end AN. **

* * *

They were greeted by a grinning Zephyr,"Welcome to training ground 5. I hope you find your stay here pleasant and gruesome."

They blinked...gruesome?

"Ummm, Master? What exactly do you mean?"

She smiled creepily,"Well...I'm sure you already know but...be prepared to feel my training from hell."

Allen blanched and he adopted the look he often had when remembering his Master.

"Um, Allen? Allen?" Lavi shook the boy worried.

"Don't worry about him." Zephyr said,"All of you will need a whole hell of a lot of energy tomorrow. Go get some rest."

They looked at her, then at the hyperventilating boy. Zephyr's eyes narrowed. "Now." An order not a suggestion.

They turned away and were escorted by a humanoid robot-looking thing. The three were given spacious, void of any embellishments, and white, everything was white and unstained, pure.

Kanda looked at the room skeptically, unsure as to what to think of the blinding color. Lavi glanced around, trying to learn what exactly possessed her to create these identical rooms. Lenalee looked around in wonder at the very white, yet extravagant room.

Zephyr watched as the three left before leading Allen away to his room.

Lavi woke with a start, his breath labored and eyes wild. With a small degree of difficulty he threw the heave comforter off and rose from the bed. He opened the door to the hall quietly and walked, careful to not make any noise. Lavi walked, away from the entrance, towards what looked to be the older part of Zephyr's 'mansion'. With the intention to find a library he opened a door and crept in. It looked like a study with a wooden desk against the wall and a few bookcases.

The long room contrasted the singular small desk. The wall was filled with dozens of

"You aren't supposed to be in here,"

Lavi jumped and withdrew his arm in a flash. Startled he looked at the door where Zephyr leaned against the frame. " 'The Soulweaver has been known to take three sides like the Bookmen. The neutral side, Innocence's side, and the Earl's side. Quite unlike the Bookmen clan the Soulweaver doesn't change sides for information. It is unknown why and how this person changes sides.' " Lavi quoted.

"I see you've done your reading. But you got one thing wrong. I don't take sides with any of those three. My side is with what ever apprentice I have at the time." She moved to the desk and pulled out the dagger that was imbedded in the wood. She moved the only picture not slashed through and stopped for a moment. Lavi followed her and found a picture of Cross. "These are pictures of all my apprentices. Once they die I mark their photos."

She took the knife and made a 'x' through the photo causing the paper to curl. Zephyr reached into her sleeve and pulled out a photo of Allen. She grabbed a nail and forced it into the wall which had lengthened somehow. After hanging the photo Zephyr faced Lavi and said,"Why don't you try going back to sleep. I spelled your room so you won't have any more bad dreams."

Lavi stared at her shocked that she had known and blinked. She was gone.

Morning welcomed the exorcists with breakfast ladened tables brought to each of their rooms by the same humanoid robots.

Kanda was the first to find the large, elaborate training room. Lenalee and Lavi joined him later, the two openly marveling at the sight. Kanda was more discreet about it.

"Ah, good, you're all here." a voice said from the doorway.

Zephyr stood wearing a sleeveless green tunic with sleeves attached via rope, leggings, and fans stuck through her hair. "I'm wad about to examine Allen and thought you may want to see."

Lenalee glanced at her,"Examine?"

"I want to look at his eye and Innocence."

Lavi spoke up,"Why?"

She grinned, cocked her head and smirked. "You'll see."

She gestured for them to follow. Twisted hallways dark with little to no lighting gave a mysterious feel on the way to the 'examination' room.

Finally, after a few minutes of silence, they arrived in a brightly lit, quite contrary to the hallways, white room.

A common looking chair lay in the middle of the room, Allen sitting in it. Several metal tables lay scattered, contents cleared. The same chair that was in the middle of the room lay along the sides as well. Zephyr motioned for the three exorcists to sit and waken towards Allen. "I'm going to look at your eye first."

He nodded confirmation and closed his right eye along with activating the left. Zephyr began to mutter something causing the same darkness that fell on the train to fall again. However, this time everything was dark except for the gears on Allen's eye. She muttered yet another thing and her own left eye glowed. Taking her left hand she traced patterns along Allen's eye and muttered a few incomprehensible words. "What on Earth have you been doing?! I thought I told you to not overuse this curse?!"

Light returned to show Zephyr's angry face. "I taught you how to control this stupid thing so you wouldn't wear it out! Now see what you've done!"

"What do you mean, overuse?" Lavi asked, Bookman mode on.

"It's like Innocence. But while it's a curse it can still wear out."

Sighing she raised both hands and said,"I'm going to seal it."

Allen opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by a angry glance.

"Soul seal: unusable."

The patterns shed been tracing glowed.

"What are you doing, exactly?" Lenalee asked concerned.

"I'm making sure he can't use it again unless the seal deems it's an emergency."

The glowing stopped and Zephyr sighed yet again,"I suppose your Innocence is in the same shape. Can't do much about that though."

She pulled Allen up and helped him stand. He wobbled before gaining his balance.

Zephyr left him standing and turned to the rest,"Let's go train."

"Okay," Zephyr raised her voice,"I think you've all improved so why don't we take a break for the day and get some dinner."

All four, panting and sweating lightly, looked at her. Allen glanced at her wondering what she had in mind as it was still the afternoon. "Sure! Why not?" Allen chirped still suspicious.

Lavi grinned and jumped on him. "Moyashi! How much are you gonna eat?" Lavi ruffled the younger boy's hair.

"How many times do I have to say that my name isn't Moyashi!" Allen growled.

"Stop it. Both of you." Lenalee said, her eyes glinting dangerously.

Slowly, Lavi backed off Allen and turned to his next target. Who wasn't there.

"Where's Yuu-chan?" He wailed.

Zephyr coughed lightly,"He did as I suggested and returned to his room to shower. As I suggest you do."

Lenalee nodded and left followed by Lavi. Allen followed thereafter after glancing one last time at his mentor.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kanda demanded standing in front of Zephyr along with his 'comrades'. They were all dressed in formal attire. Very formal attire. Kanda,

Allen, and Lavi all wore button down shirts along with slacks. Lenalee wore a dress, red, that hung just below her knees and was sleeveless.

"Oh, you all look very nice. And to answer your question, we are going to a party."

"What?" Lavi's mouth gaped.

"Master is the owner and CEO of two companies. A medical supplies one and weapons company.

"Can you refer to them as Master Cross or like Master Zephyr?" Lavi complained.

"I'm not going to a party." Kanda stated.

"Oh, this isn't a choice. It's training."

"How's it training? Lenalee asked.

"You'll see. For the sake of my reputation of not being any religion you will be pretending to be interns at my company. You recently arrived a few days ago and are staying at my mansion. I've been taking you on tours and have introduced you to a few of my workers. You haven't been able to actually learn much yet because if a small malfunction in our equipment. Got it?" Zephyr said, her voice leaving no room to argue.

"Good. Lets go,"

She led them outside to the front where, on the driveway, a sleek silver car sat.

The drive was spent with Zephyr telling the exorcists the nitty gritty details of their cover.

Zephyr smirked at the awe shown in the exorcists faces,"So, whadya think?"

They were speechless, she though silently laughing.

She led them in to the mansion briefly nodding at the butler. Inside, a brightly lit room happily held many important people. Zephyr could recognize other company owners, nobles and a few others. Kanda, Lenalee, Lavi, and Allen followed her looking around like lost ducks. Although Kanda was so much more discreet. Lenalee was a bit more low-key too.

Looking around she spotted a face. She headed towards it still being followed. Upon reaching that person she greeted them bowing shallowly,"Governor Camelot, Lord Mikk."

"Ah, Zephyr. I was wondering if you were going to be able to make it."

"Unfortunately I had to tie up some things back at the house so I was late," Zephyr said.

Spitting someone behind the CEO Tyki asked,"An who is it that you've brought?"

The woman smiled an gestured the group forward,"These are a few young ones that are interning at my company right now. Thought I'd give them a taste of what my life is like."

The Noah froze. Allen Walker, Yuu Kanda, Lenalee Li, and Bookman Jr. Exorcists. Tyki glanced at Sheryl quickly before slightly glaring at the Exorcists. "Actually," he paused,"we've already met.

"Really?" Zephyr chirped,"You must simply tell me that story later. I will leave you five to catch up! Sheryl, you need to introduce me to that minister person you were talking about."

She promptly turned on her heels dragging Sheryl along too.

Tyki glanced at the Exorcists one last time before turning away, walking casually towards the farthest place away.

The young men (and woman) tended waiting for him to attack, but it never happened. Kanda growled,"That woman knew there were going to be Noah here!"

Grudgingly Allen agreed, wondering why his Master had done that. Sighing he turned away from the Noah who almost destroyed his Innocence and walked to the buffet table. Smiling he said,"Well, since we're here, why don't we eat all the delicious food they have for us?"

Lenalee sighed at her comrade's antics while Lavi chortled and congratulated Allen on his discovery. Kanda grunted and left.

Eventually Zephyr found her guests in the crowd and motioned them away. Saying polite goodbyes when spoken to. She shuffled the exorcists out and into the car they had taken over.

Once inside and driving away, Kanda glared at Zephyr. "You set us up! You knew there were going to be Noah!"

Zephyr glanced at them all, eyes shimmering not so innocently,"But I don't know about the Exorcist world."

Kanda glared as hard as could,"Like hell you don't."

"Kanda's right Master. You knew that Tyki and the other Noah'd be there. You could have warned us." Allen said, his thin mouth frowning.

"But where's the fun in that?"

Lenalee spoke up,"It's not supposed to be fun. We are trying to help the world. The least you could do is explain a little."

Zephyr looked Lenalee in the eye. The black shimmering dangerously. "The least you could do is wait and see what I have in store for you."

They arrived at the mansion in a similar manner to what they left. Lavi, Allen, Kanda, and Lenalee entered quietly following the older woman. She turned to face them when they arrived just inside the threshold. "Wait here and I'll be right back."

She hurried down one of the many dark corridors leaving the exorcists waiting awkwardly. Suddenly, surprising the Exorcists, someone knocked on the door. The rapping continued for a few seconds as the guests looked at each other. Finally Kanda sighed and opened the door. He was knocked back into a wall.

Startled the Exorcists sprang into action activating their Innocence as one. Allen, his eye having been sealed, could not tell his comrades how many an what kind. A Level 3 soon revealed itself as the only Akuma. The three Exorcists, Kanda was still imbedded in the wall, surrounded it. Lave from the left, Allen the right and Lenalee from above.

She dropped rapidly from the ceiling and attempted to kill the Akuma. However the Akuma, having seen her, dodged. Cackling madly it reached an arm out and held out a finger. A small ball of purple light gathered at its tip. The Akuma retracted its finger partially before flicking it out again towards Lavi. A beam of light shot towards the red head but missed. Allen gasped at the sight of an annihilated wall. Allen charged his claw reaching for the Akuma. However he was faced with another ball of light. Forced to turn abruptly, Allen shifted his body to one side getting grazed by the light in the process. He hurriedly purified himself and resumed his attack. Kanda, having now freed himself from the wall, activated Mugen and charged. The battle continued for a few seconds more before reaching its climax.

"What on earth are you four doing?" A voice asked, drawing closer and closer.

In a panic Allen spotted the blood dripping and yelled at Lavi as he was the once most unhurt,"Oi! Lavi! You need to go tell Master that she can't come in here!"

Lavi glanced at him confused and asked,"Why?!"

"Just do it!"

Sighing, Lavi left the battle to attempt to head the house owner off. Allen, Kanda, and Lenalee hurried to finish the Akuma off spurred by Allen's unknown panic. Allen and Kanda simultaneously killed the Akuma after it had destroyed most of the front hall. Lavi was trying to tell Zephyr to not come. Zephyr, however, was not deterred. "It's my house. I'm supposed to know what's going on. You either let me through this instant or I will severely injure you."

She pushed past Lavi and stared at the site of the past battle in shock. She glanced at the Exorcists one by one her eyes falling on Allen last.

"Shit." She murmured having caught sight of the blood dripping. She turned as fast as possible and tried to leave but collapsed due to unknown reasons. Startled Lenalee rushed to her side while Allen tore his shirt in order to bind the wound.

Zephyr's hair began to lengthen and change. From the scalp the highlights disappeared and were replaced with pitch black and a silver stripe. Her arms pushed her into a push up position and let her stand.

"Oh great. The first blood I get to smell in more than a decade is the Fourteenth's and the first thing I see is my ruined house."

* * *

**Well then...that came out okay. Regarding my long absence if a sort my profile will have most of the information you need. This will be my primary way of communicating with all my readers as a whole. Now. Review. Or. Die. Anyone catch the Bleach reference? And when is that next chapter of DGM coming out?! I'm killing myself waiting for it. **

**Still, if you do not review you will be banned from the world of Fanfiction. I will make it happen...**


	4. ATTENTION

**Hey everyone...**

**I'm disappointed to tell you all that I will no longer be updating one chapter at a time a alternating stories (it's a big pain {told you I'm lazy}). However, I will be updating a story as often as I can over a period of time (haven't decided yet - will either be 3 months or 6 months). I encourage you to PM me/ review about what you think. There will be a poll that you SHOULD look at. **

**Thanks and hope to 'see' you later!**

**alaska**


End file.
